The present invention relates to apparatus for coupling an endoscope to a video camera. More particularly, the invention is directed to a connector to be interposed between an investigative and/or surgical endoscope and a camera, and facilitating rotation of the endoscope and the camera relative to each other for image orientation and for selection of viewing fields.
The camera-perceived image is conveniently transmitted to a video screen for viewing by the surgeon, who may then adjust the attitude of the image as may be desirable.
Couplers for connecting endoscopes to video cameras are known in the art. Such devices have taken various physical form and have utilized different mechanical arrangements and structures. Some of the couplers have been objectionably cumbersome. Others have been unduly complex in use and operation. Still others have been found subject to leakage and have been found incapable of withstanding necessary sterilization treatment. Rapid and simple detachment of and reconnection of endoscopes to the coupler have posed problems in prior art devices. The requirement of effectively focusing images transmitted axially through the couplers has posed an additional challenge not adequately met in existing adapters. Yet other prior devices do not permit ease, ready and smooth rotational manipulation of the endoscope relative to the mechanically connected video camera. In spite of the established interest in perfecting the operational characteristics and enhancing the functional capability of structures for connecting endoscopes to video cameras, and notwithstanding the considerable time and effort expended, no completely satisfactory apparatus has been produced.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide, for coupling an endoscope to a video camera, a connector which obviates many of the shortcomings and inadequacies of prior structures.
Features of the coupling device of the present invention are that it permits rapid and simple attachment of an endoscope to and separation from a video camera, and that it ensures unimpaired and smooth rotational manipulation of the endoscope while the latter is functionally connected to the video camera.